Princesse berçeuse Egypte Ancienne
by ManaDu78
Summary: C'est ma première fanfic venez lire j'suis trop nulle pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : Princesse Berçeuse (Ancienne Egypte)

D'abord je présente MES persos

ALEXIELLE

Princesse de la Basse-Egypte

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 149 cm

Poids : 39 kg

Cheveux : noirs avec des reflets violets

Yeux : Bleu cristal

Kâ : Magicienne des Blancheurs (monstre que j'ai inventé)

Objets : Wedjet millénaire, statuette d'un chat en or (j'ai inventé aussi)

LENA

Courtisane, amie d'Alexielle

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 150 cm

Poids : 40 kg

Cheveux : Bleux

Yeux : Bleu foncé

Kâ : Magician Sui (Magicienne de l'eau, une de mes inventions)

Objets : Sa baguette magique

KHINA

Courtisane, amie d'Alexielle

Age : 14 ans

Taille : 152 cm

Poids : 39 kg

Cheveux : Oranges

Yeux : Rouge

Kâ : Magician ka (Magicienne du feu)

Objets : bah... sa baguette aussi.

ORIANNE

Courtisane, Ennemie de Alexielle

Age : 15 ans

Taille : 155 cm

Poids : 41 kg

Cheveux : Verts foncés

Yeux : vert bouteille

Kâ : Magician Moku (magicienne de l'arbre)

Objets : sa baguette

SENOSIRIS

Prince de la Basse-Egypte, frère d'Alexielle

Age : 19 ans

Taille : 179 cm

Poids : 56 kg

Cheveux : Oranges, blonds, noirs

Yeux : Bleu cristal

Kâ : Kagemusha flamme bleue (je choisis bien mes kâs dis-donc)

Objets : Rien à part son épée

AKEMSES

Prince de la Haute-Egypte, frère jumeau d'Atem (c pas vrai g inventé)

Age : 17 ans

Taille : 165 cm

Poids : 42 kg

Cheveux : Bleux, blonds, noirs

Yeux : Améthystes

Kâ : J'sais pas, moi... allez, on met Kuriboh

Objets : Rien

GRAZIELLA

Une des survivantes de Kuruelna (avec Bakura)

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 157 cm

Poids : 41 kg

Cheveux : Blonds

Yeux : Or

Kâ : Le dragon ailé du dieu soleil Râ

Objets : Rien

Les persos pas trop importants :

pharaon Nenofer (père d'Alexielle)

Reine Nofrît (mère d'Alexielle)

Lavizy (vieille fée)

Alessia (une extra-terrestre lol)

Melissandre (de pluton)

Nockhtem (chef des Amenhoteps)

Shira (une servante d'Heishin)

Chris (un prêtre qui enseigne la magie)

Et puis bien entendu il y a les persos de Kazuki Takahashi :

Atem

Akunumkanon

Mahado

Duke (dans mon histoire c le frère d'Alexielle)

Mana

Hassan

Shada

Seto

Karim

Isis

Akunadin

(Heishin)

Bakura (Tuzoku)

Zork Necrophedius

Jono ( Joey)

Teana ( Tea)

Tristan

Serenity

Maï

Kisara

Je sais, y a beaucoup de persos.

Que l'histoire commence !


	2. La naissance de deux princes

Royaume de la Haute-Egypte

3000 avant J.C (admettons)

C'était un grand jour pour le pharaon Akunumkanon. Oui, c'était un grand jour car sa femme va bienôt mettre au monde l'enfant royal.

Pour cela le pharaon a fait appel aux meilleurs médecins du royaume.

Les heutrd s'ensuivent et Akunumkanon attendait toujours devant la porte de la chambre de sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre royale :

MEDECIN1 : Poussez, ma reine, poussez !

MEDECIN2 : Allez-y, ma Reine, la moitié du corps du bébé est sorti !

Enfin, plus tard, le bébé est enfin sorti. Les médecins se dépêchèrent de le laver et de l'enlevopper dans une couverture blanche.

MEDECIN3 : Ma reine, voici votre enfant.

Ahouri (Je vais l'appeller comme ça parce que je connais pas son nom) regarda son enfant.

Le bébé était tout simplement magnifique. Des yeux améthystes et des cheveux roux et noirs dressés en pics sur sa tête. Des mèches blondes encadraient son petit visage.

Mais la Reine recommença à hurler de douleur

MEDECIN4 : Regardez ! il y a un deuxième bébé !

Les médecins aidèrent la Reine à faire sortir l'enfant.

MEDECIN5 : Catastrophe ! Qu'allons-nous faire ! Ce sont des jumeaux !

MEDECIN6 : il faut les emmener au pharaon. Lui seul décidera qui des deux enfants sera l'héritier du trône.

Le bébé ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier, sauf que ces cheveux étaient bleux-noirs.

MEDECIN3 : Lavez-le et enlevoppez-le. Ensuite on ira présenter les deux enfants à Sa Majesté.

MEDECIN1 (1er bébé dans ses bras) : Votre Majesté ! VOTRE MAJESTÉ !

Aknumkanon se retourna.

MEDECIN1 : Oh, Votre Majesté ! L'enfant est né !

Le médecin remit le bébé dans les bras du pharaon. Celui-ci était très emu.

AKUNUMKANON : Tu es enfin arrivé... Prince Atem !

Il embrassa l'enfant sur le front.

AKUNUMKANON : Et ma femme ? Comment va-t'elle ?

MEDECIN1 : Elle va très bien, Votre Majesté, maus nous avons eu un petit problème...

AKUNUMKANON : Dites...

Un autre médecin apparut avec le deuxième bébé.

MEDECIN3 : Ce sont des jumeaux, Votre Excellence !

Le pharaon était coulé sur place.

AKUNUMKANON : Des... Des jumeaux !

Il regarda le bébé qu'il portait puis l'autre.

AKUNUMKANON : Lequel des deux est né le premier ?

MEDECIN1 : Celui que vous portez, Votre Majesté.

AKUNUMKANON : Très bien.

Il confia le 1er bébé au médecin et prit l'autre bébé.

AKUNUMKANON : Toi aussi, je t'aime, mais il n'y a pas de place pour deux sur le trône. Je vais être obligé de me séparer de toi, Prince Akemsès...

Puis il s'adressa aux médecins.

AKUNUMKANON : Appelez Ophélie !

Plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux beiges arriva en catastrophe aux pieds du pharaon.

OPHELIE : Vous m'avez appelée, Votre Majesté ?

AKUNUMKANON : Relèves-toi. Je te confie Akemsès, emmènes-le à Gizeh. Je veux qu'il y soit correctement élevé et éduqué, et surtout, SURTOUT, Atem et lui ne doivent pas se voir, Atem ne doit pas connaître l'existence d'Akemsès, Akemsès ne doit pas connaître l'existence d'Atem !

Ophélie prit le bébé.

OPHELIE : Soyez sans crainted, Votre Majesté.

AKUNUMKANON : Birn. Va, maintenant.

Ophélie emporta Akemsès avec elle.

AKUNUMKANON : Adieu, Akemsès...

Puis il reprit Atem dans ses bras.

AKUNUMKANON : J'y vais. Le peuple veut voir le prince. Occupez-vous de ma femme et expliquez-lui ce qui s'est passé.

Il partit


	3. La naissance d'une princesse

CHAPITRE 2 : la naissance d'une princesse

Royaume de la Basse-Egypte, 2997 avant J.C

Le peuple attendait au dehors. Mais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le troisème enfant du pharaon Nenofer allait bientôt naître.

Nenofer était en train de faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Il entendait les hurlements de sa femme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en venir en aide, pour la soutenir. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

MEDECIN : Votre Majesté ! C'est une petite fille !

Nenofer fut très heureux et très ému. Il prit l'enfant.

La fillette était absolument adorable. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée : des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu cristal et des petites pommettes rouges.

NENOFER : Bienvenue au monde, petite princesse ! Voyons voir, quel sera ton joli nom ? Ah, au fait, comment va ma femme ?

MEDECIN : Elle va très bien, elle est aussi très contente, Votre Majesté !

NENOFER : j'en suis rassuré. Ah ! Ca y'est ! ma chère petite princesse, je vais t'appeller Alexielle !

La petite gazouilla.

NENOFER : Allons-y. Le peuple a hâte de te voir.

Il alla sur la balcon. Des milliers et des milliers de gens attendaient.

NENOFER : CHER PEUPLE ! VOICI... LA PRINCESSE ALEXIELLE !

Il brandit la petite pour la montrer à la foule.

Les gens, heureux, poussaient des exclamations de joie !

Puis Sénosiris, 5 ans, et Duke, 3 ans, les deux premiers enfants de Nenofer, vinrent rejoindre leur père et leur petite soeur.

Chapitre court, je sais.

Reviews !

ManaDu78


	4. Le prince Atem

A y'est ! Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Mais d'abord, Réponses aux reviews !

**Mlle Machiavelli : **_Mes frères sont pas les seuls à attendre la suite avec impatience (d'ailleurs ils me hurlent dessus quand je leur dit que j'ai pas encore terminé) En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 4 ! euh non... le chapitre 3!_

_AtemAdolescent78 : Kikoo grande soeur !_

_ManaDu78 : HEIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !_

_AtemAdolescent : j'suis venu t'embêter !_

_ManaDu78 : Va jouer à Yu-Gi-Oh! J'ai des trucs à faire !_

_AtemAdolescent78 : Mais ! je veux lire la suite de ta fanfic !_

_ManaDu78 : Retourne à ta play !_

_AtemAdolescent78 : Nan !_

_ManaDu78 : J'te signale qu'il y a AtemEnfant78 qui joue avec tes cartes, si tu va pas voir il va toute les déchirer !_

_AtemAdolescent78 : QUOI ! Attends, je vais lui régler son compte... P'tit frère !_

Bon maintenant que je suis débarassée de mon frère, on va pouvoir continuer !

Avant que j'oublie, pensez à faire une petite visite sur mon site :

http/pagesperso.aol.fr/emmapotter91/fateofpharaoh.html

Alors, 1 min, je cherche dans mon classeur... Ah voilà !

"_italique" _pensées

"normal" paroles

CHAPITRE 3 : LE PRINCE ATEM

_**14 ans plus tard**_

Alexielle a à présent 14 ans. Elle n'était pas très grande et est resté gamine. Son grand frère Sénosiris l'avait quittée quand elle avait 6 ans et depuis il n'est pas revenu (_AtemAdolescent78 : Snif_). Il devait avoir 19 ans, à présent. Heureusement Duke, 16 ans est resté, et il y a aussi Lena et Khina, les deux meilleures amies de la princesse.

Ce jour là, la famille royale de la Basse-Egypte devait partir pour la Haute-Egypte.

ALEXIELLE : Je vois pas l'intérêt d'aller là-bas

KHINA : Il paraît que c'est à cause du prince.

ALEXIELLE : Le prince ? Pourquoi le prince ?

KHINA : Franchement, je sais pas.

Les serviteurs étaient en train de préparer les bagages.

LENA : Demandes à ton père pourquoi on va là-bas !

ALEXIELLE : Ouais, peut-être, mais il est tellement occupé en ce moment...

KHINA : En tout cas, pas de cours de magie pendant 2 jours !

CHRIS : Oh que si !

LENA : AH ! Maître Chris ! Vous nous avez fait peur !

CHRIS : Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on part au royaume d'en haut qu'il faut oublier les leçons de magie !

ALEXIELLE : Oh non…

NENOFER : Allez les enfants ! Vous pouvez montez !

LENA : Il paraît qu'Orianne vient aussi !

ALEXIELLE : Oh non, pas elle !

CHRIS : Mais de toute façon, toute la classe vient.

KHINA : Ah bon…

Le voyage se poursuivit sans incidents… sauf que Orianne est venue pendant la pause pour les embêter.

Le voyage est enfin terminé 

LENA : Hé ! Regardez ! J'aperçois le palais !

ALEXIELLE : Fais voir !

Le palais de pierre était gigantesque et magnifique. Des statues et des gardes ont été placés un peu partout, les colonnes et les murs étaient couverts de hiéroglyphes sacrés et dessins représentants les exploits des pharaons qui ont vécu ici.

Akunumkanon les attendaient à l'entrée principale. Tout le monde descendirent.

LENA :Euh... Tu le vois quelque part, le prince

ALEXIELLE (regardant autour d'elle) : Rien à l'horizon.

AKUNUMKANON : NENOFER !

ALEXIELLE : KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! OUAH ! Il fait peur, lui !

Les deux pharaons s'enlacèrent lorsque le regard d'Akunumkanon se posa sur Alexielle.

ALEXIELLE : _Aïe Aïe Aïe ..._

AKUNUMKANON : Et bien ! Quelle jolie jeune fille !

NENOFER : Dis-moi, Akunumkanon, où est ton fils ?

AKUNUMKANON : Il revient ce soir. Je l'ai envoyé quelques jours quelques jours à Héliopolis.

NENOFER : Très bien... j'aurais dû faire la même chose pour Alexielle et Duke...

DUKE : Moi, je me vois pas aller à Karnak ou à Coptos !

AKUNUMKANON : Mes serviteurs vont vous montrer vos chambres. Je vous attends dans la salle du trône pour le déjeuner.

C'est le soir 

Atem est enfin rentré chez lui. C'était mieux ainsi, car à Héliopolis c'était ennuyant...

Atem allait dans quelque jours atteindre ses 17 ans...

Après avoir prit un bon bain, il décida d'aller se promener dans les jardins.

Le jeune homme portait, depuis sa naissance, la marque du dragon des ténèbres... (_ManaDu78 : ca sera expliqué un plus loin dans la fanfic mais pour_ _le moment c pas trop important_)

NENOFER : Prince Atem ! PRINCE ATEM !

Le concerné se retourna et vit un vieil homme courir vers lui.

NENOFER : Et bien, vous marchez vite ! ou bien c'est peut-être moi qui va doucement.

ATEM : Qui êtes-vous ?

NENOFER : Oh, pardonnez-moi. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas revu... Je suis Nenofer, pharaon de la Basse-Egypte.

Atem s'inclina.

ATEM : Enchanté de vous connaître, pharaon Nenofer.

Nenofer fut impression&é par la politesse du jeune prince.

NENOFER : C'est fou, comme vous avez grandi ! Et dire que la dernière que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez qu'un petit bébé...

En effet, Atem était très grand.

NENOFER : Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire... Et aussi... vous risquez de rencontrer ma fille en route !

Et il repartit, laissant le prince continuer sa promenade.

Epuisé, Atem s'asseoit sur un banc et aperçoit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu cristal courir après un garde déchaîné. La fille avait une baguette magique et un livre dans les mains.

Alexielle avait commis une grosse bêtise : en révisant ses leçons de magie, elle avait jeté un sort sur un des gardes du palais. A présent celui-ci était hors de contrôle et la princesse devait lui courir après pour essayer de lui rendre son état normal.

ALEXIELLE : Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Papa va me tuer !

Perle d'argent 

_Rends à cet homme_

_Son état normal !_

Mais le garde évita le sort.

ALEXIELLE : Zut ! Viens ici ! AAAHHH !

Elle trébucha et tomba. Son livre a été projeté un peu plus loin.

Atem se leva brusquement. La jeune fille était tombée et le garde déchaîné allait certainement se jeter sur elle.

Il prit son épée et se mit en face du garde.

ATEM : Ne t'approches pas !

Alexielle leva la tête. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme avec des cheveux roux/noirs dressés sur sa tête. La princesse ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était de dos.

Le garde s'élança, le jeune hommr se tient prêt.

Mais l'épée n'allait pas suffir !

Alexielle se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le garde.

ALEXIELLE :_Eloignement !_

Un jet de lumière jaillit et percuta le garde, le projetant contre le mur. Alexielle courut vers lui.

ALEXIELLE :

Perle d'argent 

_Rends à cet homme_

_Son état normal !_

Le garde fut alors enveloppé d'une aura lumineuse, indiquant qu'il avait repris son état normal.

GARDE : Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

ALEXIELLE : Rien. Retournes à ton travail.

GARDE : B... bien, à vos ordres, princesse !

ATEM : _Princesse ?_

Le garde retourna à son poste. Alexielle fit volte-face.

ALEXIELLE : Merci, sans vous, je n'aurais pas réussi.

ATEM : Ce... ce n'était rien...

ALEXIELLE : C'est quoi, votre nom ?

ATEM : Atem...

ALEXIELLE : Atem ? C'est très joli comme nom !

ATEM : Merci...

ALEXIELLE : Moi, je m'apelle Alexielle. Je suis la princesse de la Basse-Egytpte.

Atem sursauta.

ALEXIELLE : Quel est votre rôle ici ?

ATEM : Je... je suis le prince de la Haute-Egypte...


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION 

Je ne peux plus continuer mes histoires sur ce site en revanche vous pouvez venir lire la suite sur mon site :

http/pagesperso.aol.fr/emmapotter91/fateofpharaoh.html

Vu qu'il y quelques caractères qu'on peut pas mettre, ajoutez deux points puis un slash (/) après http


End file.
